


Memories Of A Broken Heart

by illonimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars AU, some loose spicy details nothing too special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illonimo/pseuds/illonimo
Summary: He was your heart but what happens when he is no longer the man you loved more than anything?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Memories Of A Broken Heart

When you meet the person you love it’s like the world has finally shown you a kindness. You feel alive with them, like life isn’t fleeting. At first it’s shy glances, small pecks on the cheeks after an awkward walk in the metropolis center while you hold each other’s clammy hands. But then the shy glances become longing stares, small pecks on the cheek to passionate embraces that leave you out of breath after a night filled with the feeling of fingertips grazing over your waist as you dance in some obscene dance club without a care in the world.

_ Jongin and you were like that. You were happy in your own world together. _

Then the war started, and when it did it destroyed everything in it’s wake. No one could trust anyone anymore. There was no more staying out after the streets went dark, no more walks in the park, no more dancing in some club. There was only fear. Once friendly neighbors now stayed armed at all times as though they would need their weapons to take out their trash or walk to their vehicle.

Jongin and you still had your world though. Passionate embraces in the dark, fingertips on bare skin, pleasures groans contrasting against the silence of the city below. Things weren’t perfect but they were what we wanted. We never knew the affect the war would have though, we never thought it would go as far as it did.

The moment you realized you both were doomed from the beginning was the moment we stood in battle stances, against each other. Your lightsabers were pressed harshly against each others, each of us trying to catch the other off guard. You didn’t want to hurt him, you just wanted him to come home. You wanted to see him look at you how he had before the war, with those soft chocolate orbs that were warm like the sun. But now you were staring into pain filled, cold eyes. Eyes that couldn’t have possibly have been your Jongin’s.

“Just come home, please.” Your voice cracked under all the emotions that rushed to you at once. “Leave this diluted dream behind. Jongin you aren’t one of them.” You pleaded.

“You don’t know anything.” His voice raised as he pushed his weapon against yours causing the horrible droning noise to nearly deafen you. “Go back or I will have no choice but to kill you.” His words shook you to the core.

“You know I can’t do that.” You said defiantly and he pushed you back, causing for you to stumble. You landed on your backside, looking up just in time to catch the red of his lightsaber at your throat. The heat was excruciating as you took a deep, shaky breath.

“Leave, y/n.” He ordered and you could see him struggling between killing you and letting you go. He was struggling to control the beast inside of him that wanted nothing but power.

“No,” Your voice was quiet. “I’m not leaving here knowing you’re out here fighting against everything we ever stood for. I’m not leaving the man I love behind. Even if I must die.” The words tumbled from your mouth and you heard his shift his position, the blistering red saber now pointed just over your chest.

“You Jedi, always so self righteous in nature. Dying as martyrs when you could become so much more.” Each words stabbed you like a million knives but you remained in your position. “You would give up, let a sith live, and above all die for one?” He asked.

“I would. I would not because I want to be self righteous but because I love you. I love you so much.” Nodding, your defiance seemed to take him aback for a second before he chuckled dryly. The heat from his Sith blade right over your upper chest. “Jongin,” Your words were followed by a painful stab to the chest as you felt your heartbeat slow almost immediately and your head slam into the ground. Wetness traveled out of your eyes as your vision blurred into memories.

Memories of love and peace long before war came. Memories of meeting him in the park. The first time he kissed your cheek and held your hand on your third date. The memories of all of his kisses, from the chaste ones to passionate ones. His fingertips tracing over your skin as you lay in your room that was only illuminated by city lights. The happiest memories and the saddest ones. All of them swimming around your mind as you felt my body shut down. His name was still like a ghost on your tongue as you felt the bitter truth hit you time and time again. 

**_Once your heart beat only for Jongin, but now Jongin was gone which meant your heartbeat was too._ **


End file.
